


takbo batang s*pot

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Momol, Neck Kissing, Possessive Kyungsoo, Sassy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: au kung saan foundation day na sa P U P at pinakaaabangan ang huling pagtakbo ni Jongin sa Pylon Run, na bagong kasintahan ni Kyungsoo at isang rare pokemon na hindi kikiam ang future.;)





	takbo batang s*pot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).

> HAHAHAHAA halata namang sa PUP ang setting ng fic. Isa lang itong wild idea galing sa mutual ko sa aking old twt years ago dahil sabi ng batchmate ko, kailangan daw magpalabas ng tatlong beses bago tumakbo ng hubo't hubad para hindi na tumigas ang dapat pang tumigas. LMAO.
> 
> Nabuhay ito dahil sa aking pinakamamahal na enabler at friend, Miss C. Para 'to sa'yo. WAHAHA.
> 
> I don't own the school at wala akong alam sa totoong nangyayari pag tumatakbo dahil isang beses lang ako nakanood at nakaabot sa pylon run. Hahahaha. Please huwag niyo ako i-report sa PUP, baka bawiin ang diploma ko. LOL.
> 
> Warning: Rated R para sa MOMOL, sexual content at lenggwahe at failed attempt sa smut nyaw.
> 
> Title ay mula sa kalokohan noong bata na ibang acronym ng TBS kung alam niyo 'yon. Batang-kalye ako. LOL.
> 
> please enjoy, happy foundeyshun day sintang paaralan. Wahahahaha.

* * *

“Sige na, Kyungsoo. Sandali lang naman ‘yon.”

“Ayoko, Jongin. Matigil ka. Naiintindihan mo ba? Ayoko.”

Nanatiling nakatalikod si Kyungsoo sa nobyo niyang si Jongin. Panay hila naman ang lalaki sa kanyang t-shirt at kahit di niya nakikita, alam ni Kyungsoo na nagpa-pa-cute ang isang ito.

“Huwag kang magpa-cute ‘di bagay sa’yo.” Nakaismid niyang sabi rito.

“Baby ko! Dali na.” Hindi na nagulat si Kyungsoo nang kuhanin ni Jongin ang telepono niya at ibinato iyon sa kama ng dorm ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang kulit mo sabi! Ayoko. Ayokong sumali ka sa _ pylon run _!” Naputol na ang pagtitimpi ni Kyungsoo at nasabi na rin niya ang himutok niya.

“Soo, ilang taon na tayo sa PUP. Ilang beses mo na rin nakita na tumatakbo ako; kami ng mga ka-brod ko. Alam mong kailangan sa frat ‘di ba? At saka last year ko na rin ‘to, anong bago dito sa gagawin ko?” Dinig niya ang kagat ng inis sa tinig ng kasintahan kaya sinabayan din ni Kyungsoo ang pagkayamot ni Jongin.

“Alam mo kung anong bago? Boyfriend mo na ako ngayon! Baka gusto mong makipag-break na ako sa’yo!”

Dahil maharot na tunay si Kyungsoo, hindi na rin niya natupad ang pangako niya na sasagutin niya si Jongin kapag naka-graduate na sila. Kailangan niyang bantayan ang teritoryo niya. Lalo na’t _ malaki _ si Jongin, sa lahat ng aspeto at napakaraming mga estudyante ang nakatingin palagi rito na mukhang palaging naglalaway dahil karamihan sa tumatakbo sa pylon ay puro _ kikiam ang future _.

Hinimas-himas ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo at kumalma naman siya kahit papaano. “Baby ko! Dali na, titig lang naman sa kanila. Sa’yo hawak na pati libreng tikim.”

Namula si Kyungsoo at kinurot niya ang kasintahan na ngayo’y maningning na ang mga mata. Alam niyang nawala na ang pagtatampo niya rito. Mukhang dama na rin nito na malapit na siyang mapapayag ng kasintahan.

“Okay, Jongin.” Hinga ni Kyungsoo ngunit agad ding tumalim ang titig niya rito sabay hablot sa pinakaiingatan ni Jongin sa pagitan ng mga hita ng lalaki. “Huwag ka lang gagawa ng kalokohan sa pylon run kundi puputulin ko _ ‘to _.”

Namutla si Jongin at napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo.

//

“Jongin brod, na-orient mo na ba mga bago?” Tanong sa kanya ng frat leader nilang si Chanyeol. Kasabayan lang ito ni Jongin noon at huling taon na nila bilang officer ng samahan.

“Oo, tol. Kasama ko kanina si Sehun. Mukhang excited mga bata. Daming sasali ngayon. Pero yung iba, sila na lang bahala ba mag-ayos ng reports na kailangang asikasuhin.” Napangisi si Jongin habang naghahanda ng mga kakailanganin sa pagtakbo nila bukas.

“Buti naman kung ganon. Dapat sinabi mo na rin na may kailangang ma-assign na maglilinis ng headquarters.”

Napahalakhak ang ilang miyembro na kasama nila sa loob ng kwarto.

Napailing lang siya dahil kinakailangan na magpalabas ng tatlong beses o higit pa kung tatakbo ka ng hubad. Para kahit anong lamig, kahit anong tukso ay hindi na titigas ang dapat na _ tumigas _.

Nagmimistulang may orgy party sa headquarters kapag magtatakbuhan na.

“Ulol! Huwag niyong dudumihan ‘to masiyado, patay tayo kay Sir Junmyeon.” Bilin ni Jongin sa lahat.

Tinitigan siya ng masama ni Jongdae, “Paano ba hindi magkakalat pare? Wala namang lulunok ng sa amin.”

“Palibhasa may katulong si Jongin bukas eh.” Nginisihan siya ni Chanyeol at inirapan niya ito.

“Para kayong mga tanga! Alam niyo namang kahit ganoon si Kyungsoo, hindi pa kami umaabot sobrang intimate na sitwasyon. Palaging halik lang at bilang na momol?”

Tinawanan siya ng mga kabigan ngunit mataman siyang tinitigan ni Chanyeol. “Hoy, Jongin Kim importante ka bukas. Baka mapasarap ka, hindi ka na makabalik dito.”

“Ulol!” Napasalampak si Jongin sa isang upuan at napabuntong-hininga. Napansin din ‘yon ng mga kasamahan niya.

“Tol, ayos ka lang?” Tanong ni Sehun.

“Di ko alam kung paano sasabihin kay Kyungsoo na kailangan ko ng tulong bukas.”

Inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol at binulungan. “Lam mo, ‘tol, isa lang gusto ng mga ‘yan. Parang si Baekhyun lang. Halikan mo saka mo itapon sa kama. Tapos ang usapan.”

Mas namutla si Jongin sa mga kalokohan ng kaibigan niya. Masiyado niyang mahal si Kyungsoo. Minsan ay nagkakainitan sila ngunit hanggang halik at panaka-nakang hawakan at pisilan. Iyon lang.

“Puntahan mo na sa Teresa, boy. Pustahan tayo, papayag ‘yan agad.”

//

Mga katok ang nagpagising kay Kyungsoo at nakita niyang alas-siyete na ng gabi. Wala pa ang mga ka-dorm niya at bahagyang basa ang bintana ng kanyang kwarto gawa ng ulan sa labas.

Pinihit niya ang pintuan at tumambad sa kanya si Jongin na basang-basa. May nakapaskil na maliit na ngiti sa labi nito at agad-agad niya itong pinatuloy sa dorm.

“Anong nangyari sa’yo? Wala kang payong?” Pagalit niyang tanong sa kasintahan at saka inabutan ito ng ekstrang tuwalya dahil madaling magkasakit ang nobyo niya.

"S-Sensya na, 'by, naiwan ko sa bahay 'yung payong. Ang alinsangan kasi kanina 'di ko alam na uulan."

Nag-litanya pa siya dahil ayaw niyang nagpapabaya si Jongin sa sarili nito.

Pero lahat ng pag-aalala ay nalunod sa mga sumunod na eksena. Hindi na dapat pa naiilang si Kyungsoo ngunit halos masamid siya nang nakita niyang naghubad si Jongin ng puting T-Shirt nitong bakat na bakat na sa katawan nito. “Sorry, Soo. Basang-basa talaga. Baka sipunin ako kapag natuyo sa akin. Okay lang naman ‘di ba?”

Alangan ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya ngunit wala na rin siyang nagawa kundi tumango lang bilang sagot pero halos maputol ang hininga ni Kyungsoo nang kalasin din ng kasintahan ang butones ng pantalon nito.

“A-Anong ginagawa mo, Jongin?!” Naeeskandalong tanong ni Kyungsoo at saka mariing pumikit nang madinig niya ang malamyos na pagtawa ni Jongin. May kakaiba sa paligid, dama niya ang makapal na tensyong bumabalot sa kanila at mas lalo lang hindi makapag-isip nang matino si Kyungsoo dahil tila sinasadya ni Jongin na lumapit sa kanya.

“_Baby_,” Mahinang anas ni Jongin. “Naiilang ako sa pantalon, mabigat sa balat. Saka bakit nahihiya kang titigan ako? E ako lang naman ‘to. Sa’yo naman ako, bakit kailangan mong mahiya sa akin?”

Natuyo na ang lahat ng dapat matuyo kay Kyungsoo dahil sa halata namang pang-aakit ni Jongin sa kanya. Nanatili siyang nakapikit at dumilat lang nang magkatalikod na sila ng nobyo. Mabilis na naghanap si Kyungsoo ng lumang jogging pants na tingin niya'y kakasya kay Jongin.

Iniiwas niya ang mata at patagilid na iniabot ang damit dito. “M-Magbihis ka na nga! Naaalibadbaran ako sa hitsura mo.”

Paos ang tawa ni Jongin at tumindig ang mga balahibo ni Kyungsoo nang hawakan siya nito panga at wala nang nagawa kundi ang titigan ang kabuuan nito. Hinagod niya ang mata sa katawan ni Jongin, alam na alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit kailangan niyang ipagdamot ang kasintahan sa napipinto nitong pagtakbo ng hubad bukas.

Natatabingan lang ng boxers ang itinatago ni Jongin na _ kayamanan _ kaya naman parang matutuyo na si Kyungsoo sa mga naglalaro sa isip niya.

“Liking the view?”

Agad na lumipad ang mata ni Kyungsoo pabalik sa mukha ni Jongin na ngayon ay may nakapaskil na malapad na ngisi.

“Bastos ka! Mag-shorts ka nga! Inabot na nga sa’yo e, ano bang gusto mo, isuot ko pa sa’yo ‘yan?!” Pagsusungit ni Kyungsoo na siyang ikinatawa ni Jongin. Pinanood niya ang pagsusuot nito ng jogging pants habang nanatiling nakahubad-baro ang nobyo niya.

Prente itong naupo sa kama ni Kyungsoo at hinatak siya nito sa hita dahilan para mapaupo siya sa kandungan ni Jongin. Dinig na dinig niya ang malandi nitong pagtawa sa tainga niya at napatakip si Kyungsoo sa mukhang pulang-pula na ngayon.

“J-Jongin! Ano ba ‘yan! Ano bang ginagawa mo sa akin?”

Binalot siya ng kasintahan sa hubad nitong katawan at saka pumasok sa loob ng sando ni Kyungsoo ang malamig na kamay ni Jongin ngunit punong-puno ng init ang balat nito.

_ “I love you.” _Halik nito sa tainga niya at hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo sa maliit na ungol na nanggaling sa labi niya. Kumagat pa roon si Jongin at pababa sa leeg niya kaya naman wala siyang nagawa kundi sumabunot lang sa buhok nito dahilan para umingit din ang kasintahan sa kanya.

“A-Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo?” Utal niyang tanong, hinabol ni Jongin ang labi ni Kyungsoo at pinatakan ng magagaang halik sa una na unti-unti nang lumalalim. Kinagat nito ang pang-ibabang labi niya at saka nahihiyang sinalubong ang dila nitong tila humihingi ng permiso. Sumayaw ang bibig nila sa palitan ng buga ng hangin, sa pagdudutong ng mga labing uhaw na uhaw sa isa’t isa.

Naghalo ang tunog ng mga halik, pagsipsip ng mga dila sa ulang wala pa ring tigil kung magngalit sa labas.

“Ni,” Hingal ni Kyungsoo nang maglayo sila saglit ngunit naputol ang anumang pagtutol niya nang lumipad ang mga halik ni Jongin sa panga niya, sa punong tainga, padampi sa leeg hanggang sa manatili iyon sa nakalabas niyang balat sa dibdib. Malikot pa rin ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa loob ng damit niya at permanente na iyong nakapisil sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

May halo nang gigil at diin ang paghaplos ni Jongin kaya alam ni Kyungsoo na iba nang teritoryo ang tinatahak nila. Mas may init, mas mapangahas, mas malakas ang hatak ng senswal na paghahangad.

Minsan lang kung abutin sila ng kapusukan at ngayon lang yata dumating sa punto na mawawalan na sila ng kontrol.

“’By, baka dumating na roommates ko. _ A-Ah _ –” Hindi na siya hinayaan ni Jongin na makapagsalita nang panggigilan ni Jongin ang hita niya at pinagbangga ang tigas sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

“_Soo_,” Malambing nitong tawag sa kanya, habol nito ang hinihinga habang kinikiskis nito ang sa kanila, dama niya ang init na nagmumula kay Jongin pati na ang pamilyar nitong bango na nahahaluan na ngayon ng pawis.

Lalaking-lalaki ang amoy ng kasintahan ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mas lalong umaalon ang isip niya, hindi na makapagpigil pa.

“_B-Bilis, Ni,” _ Putol-putol ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sabay ang mahinang pagkagat sa ibabang labi ni Jongin, bumilis lalo ang paggalaw niya sa kandungan nito. Nagpaligsahan muli ang mga dila nila, ayaw humiwalay ng bibig sa isa't isa. 

Nangangalay na ang mga hita ngunit mas nanaig ang nagbabagang apoy na gustong kumawala.

_ “Malapit ka na, ‘by?” _Tumango siya bilang sagot habang patuloy ang halinhinan ng mga kamay ni Jongin sa hita at puwet ni Kyungsoo, pumipisil, nanggigigil upang lalong idikit ang katawan nila sa isa’t isa. Masarap ang hagod ng gaspang ng palad nito sa malambot na balat ni Kyungsoo. 

Nakikiliti siya, nagbabaga bawat dampi at paghawak nito sa kanya. Parang mas lalong nag-aapoy.

Hindi na rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan dadalhin ang labi, kung hahalik ba pabalik kay Jongin, kung ilalapit ba iyon sa balat nito o ibubukas na lang para sumagap ng hangin at para iungol ang pangalan nito.

_ “K-Kyungsoo,” _ Matinis na daing ni Jongin, isiniksik lalo ang sarili sa pagitan ni Kyungsoo kasabay nang pagkagat nito sa balikat niya at pagbaon ng mga kuko ni Kyungsoo sa hubad na likod nito. Inilagay niya ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin, sininghot ang bango nito at doon na napatid ang pasensya ni Kyungsoo. Doon na sumabog ang liwanag sa nakasara niyang mata at dama niya ang pagkibot ni Jongin sa mga hita niya.

Dama ang pag-agos ng katas nila sa pagitan ng kanilang mga katawan. Nagpalitan ng hangin, ng init, ng mga impit na halinghing sa loob ng kuwarto. Walang ibang madidinig kundi ang pag-agos ng ulan sa labas at ang pagdaloy ng mabibigat na paghinga. Kumulog at napadaing muli si Kyungsoo nang mas dumikit siya kay Jongin, nanatiling sensitibo ang ibabang parte ng katawan niya.

Hindi rin nakatulong ang pag-iikot ng kamay ni Jongin sa loob ng damit ni Kyungsoo na halos lumaylay na sa tindi ng pagkapit nito sa kanya.

Nag-angat siya ng tingin kay Jongin at may lasing na ngiti sa mukha nito, namumungay ang mata, namumula ang mga labi habang si Kyungsoo naman ay tila winasak ng sandamukal na pakiramdam.

Lasing na lasing sa ligaya, puno ng marka ang leeg at dibdib maging pati ang baywang at hita niya ngunit alam niyang dahil dito ay mas lalo niyang dama na si Jongin ay kanya at maging siya ay para rito lang.

_ “Mahal na mahal kita, baby ko. S-Sana hindi ka lang nadala sa ginawa natin?” _ Maliit ang tinig ni Jongin, nababahiran ng tila pagkahiya, malayong-malayo sa mayabang na Jongin na punong-puno ng init at sekswal na pagnanasa sa kanya.

Ikinuskos niya ang ilong dito at namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Okay lang ako, tayo. Gusto ko ‘to, gusto kita, mahal kita.”

Bumalik ang ngiti sa mukha ni Jongin at saka ibinaon ang mukha sa panga ni Kyungsoo at binigyan iyon ng tatlong matutunog na halik.

Saglit pa silang nagyakapan bago mapansin ni Kyungsoo na nakakailang na ang pagkabasa ng mga suot nilang jogging pants. “Ligo muna ako, Ni. Baka dumating na rin roommates ko?”

Ngunit gumuhit muli ang nakakalokong ngisi sa guwapong mukha ni Jongin, taas-baba ang kilay habang hinahagod siya ng tingin. _ “Sabay tayo? Promise, ‘di ako manunukso.” _

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo nang hapitin siya ni Jongin at itulak siya sa banyo sabay hubad ng damit nito.

_ Wala na. May nanalo na. _

At sa pangalawang pagkakataon sa araw na ‘yon ay muli silang nagsalo sa masarap na init hatid ng nagyeyelong tubig at panahon sa labas.

~

Eksakto namang kumakain si Jongin at Kyungsoo ng cup noodles nang dumating ang roommate ng huli na si Minseok na agad ding umalis dahil uuwi raw ito sa kanila. Maya-maya pa ay si Yixing naman ang dumating at wala namang kaso rito kung matutulog si Jongin sa dorm nila.

Pero napansin ni Kyungsoo na biglang nanahimik si Jongin ngayong nakahiga sila sa maliit na kama niya sa may lower bunk.

“Jongin? Anong problema?”

Mas lumambing ito pagkatapos nilang matukso sa _ make out session _ nila kanina kaya si Kyungsoo ay hindi na rin mapakali sa kinikilos ng nobyo.

“E kasi, ‘di ba bukas na ‘yung t-takbo namin,” Nag-angat ng kilay si Kyungsoo at saka bumalikwas ng higa. “K-Kailangan ko yata ng tulong mo, ‘by?”

Kakamot-kamot si Jongin sa batok nito at kinabahan si Kyungsoo sa pinag-uusapan nila. “Anong klaseng tulong ba ‘yan? Papayag naman ako basta ‘yung usapan natin, Jongin. Subukan mo lang talaga bukas na magloko-loko at magpa-charming sa takbo niyo, puputulan kita. Hindi ako nagbibiro,” Tumalim ang titig niya sa kasintahang namumutla na ngayon, “Tandaan mo, _ mas madamot ako, akin lang 'to _.”

Hindi magkandatuto si Jongin sa pagtango sa kanya ngunit napangiwi na naman ito, tila nalukot pati ang mukha. “A-Ano, kasi ‘by, a-alam mo naman na bawal na kaming tigasan kapag tatakbo. Kailangan ko ng tulong mo, k-kailangan naming magpalabas ng t-tatlong beses?”

Pautal-utal si Jongin habang dama ni Kyungsoo ang pamumula ng mukha niya. Oo nga at mapusok sila pero bihirang mapag-usapan nila ang ganitong mga bagay. “P-Pero hindi ba manlalambot ‘yang tuhod mo bukas kung dito tayo sa dorm?”

“Konting lakad lang naman, Kyungsoo. Teresa lang ‘to. Kaya nga nandito ka, ‘by, sasairin mo ako hanggang sa manginig tuhod ko. Gusto mo ‘yon? Gusto mo akong ipagdamot ‘di ba? Sa’yo lang naman _ titigas _ ‘to.”

Lumunok si Kyungsoo, hindi na makahinga nang nagsisimula na namang mag-init ang pakiramdam niya sa senswal na tinig ni Jongin.

Para siyang posporo ngayon, kaunting kiskis lang, kaunting himas ay nag-aapoy na agad kaya lang ay kailangang kontrolin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili dahil nakakahiya naman kung maghahasik sila ng lagim habang nandito ang roommate niya.

“H-Huwag muna ngayon, Nini. Bukas na. Nandito na si Yixing. Bawal magkalat.”

Hinila na lang siya pahiga ni Jongin at saka sininghot-singhot siya sa bandang leeg. “Mahal kita. S-Salamat, Soo. Alam kong bago pa lang tayo pero huwag mo sanang isipin na katawan lang ang gusto ko sa’yo. Tagal kitang niligawan at hinintay kaya sana alam mong sa iyo lang ako.”

Mahina siyang tumawa at saka humalik sa labi ng nobyo. Hindi na siya makapaghintay na matapos ang bukas para naman matapos na rin ang panggigigil ni Kyungsoo sa mga nagtatangkang umakit o dagitin ang nobyo niya.

“Napaka-drama, ganyan ba kapag takot tumakbo bukas kasi alam mong magagalit ako? Huli na ‘to, Jongin. Ayaw kong naghuhubad-hubad ka, ang daming umaaligid, nakakaselos. Pero tiwala naman akong hindi ‘yan _ titigas _ ultimo sa hangin bukas. Kaya humanda ka na lang.”

At napalunok na lang si Jongin habang nakatitig sa magandang mukha ng kasintahan niya. Bihira kung matukso sila pero susulitin na ni Jongin iyon lahat dahil kahit hindi aminin ay matagal na niyang pinangarap na higit pa sa mga halik ang gustuhing ibigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Kaya kahit umiinit ay kusa niyang kinalma ang sarili, masarap matulog dahil malamig ang panahon ngunit mas mahimbing ngayon dahil katabi niya si Kyungsoo. Saka na niya iisipin ang bukas.

  


~

Maagang nagising si Jongin at agad na nangunot ang noo dahil wala na ang katabi niya nang kapain niya ang gilid ng kama.

Pupungas-pungas si Jongin at agad niyang naamoy ang paborito niyang lotion ni Kyungsoo. Diretso siya sa likod nito at saka yumakap nang pagkahigpit-higpit.

"Aga mo yatang naligo. Wala kayong klase ngayon 'di ba?"

Kabisado na niya ang schedule ng nobyo kaya alam niyang makakapagsolo sila mamaya sa paghingi niya ng _ tulong _ dito.

"Dumaan kasi sina Sehun kanina. Nagdala ng mga binilin mo raw na damit. Pinapasabi na huwag ka raw mapasarap mamaya dahil ikaw daw ang main attraction. Ano 'yan, Jongin. Kalokohan ba 'yan?!"

Napakamot na lang siya sa buhok dahil masama yata ang mood ng baby niya umagang-umaga pa lang. "E baby, alam mo naman sila. Asaran lang namin 'yon dahil nagkakitaan na rin naman na kami ng mga _ alam mo na _."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at sinuklay ang buhok niya. "Last na 'tong mga pa-ganyan niyo. Ayaw ko nang may nakakakita o umaasar ng _ sa akin _. Magagalit ako, Jongin. Seryoso ako."

Ngumiti siya nang maluwag sa kasintahan. Gustong-gusto niya ang side na 'to ni Kyungsoo dahil masarap pala sa pakiramdam ang pinagdadamot, inaangkin at minamahal.

"Sige na, maligo ka na. Tapos bumili na rin ako ng pagkain kanina sa labas diyan kila nanay. Tandaan mo kailangan mo ng _ lakas _ mamaya."

Kumindat pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya at bahagyang ikinembot ang baywang nito bago naupo sa kama at hinagod siya ng tingin.

  


_ Hindi pa man sila nagsisimula pero mukhang bibigay na ang tuhod ni Jongin _.

  


~

  


"Jongin, bilisan mo na. A-Alas onse ang call time niyo!" 

Hindi na nakapag-isip pa si Jongin, masikip na ang pakiramdam niya at pawis na pawis na rin pati, gusto na niyang sumabog ngunit tingin niya ay wala na siyang ilalabas. Pangatlong beses na nila ito at wala yatang pahinga. Una ay naulit ang nangyari noong nagdaang gabi pagkatapos ay sinubukan siyang _ lunukin _ ni Kyungsoo at itong huli ay wala na siyang alam sa nangyayari.

Hindi na niya maramdaman ang namumuting mga daliri sa higpit ng pisil niya sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

Taas-baba ang malambot na kamay ni Kyungsoo sa naninigas niyang sandatang mukhang hindi na yata lalambot dahil sinasaid na siya ng nobyo ngayon.

"_ Baby _ ," Ungol ni Kyungsoo sa tainga ni Jongin at lalo na yata siyang hindi makakahinga. Papatayin siya ng nobyo sa ginagawa nito. " _ Baby dalian mo na, last na 'to. 'Di ba sasairin natin 'to? Bawal 'tong manigas mamaya. Magagalit ako." _

Umingit si Jongin, lumalakas na ang halinghing at nang sipsipin ni Kyungsoo ang balat sa leeg niya ay nagdilim na ang paningin ni Jongin. Wala na yata siyang nailabas na kahit ano. Pinanood niya ang alaga niyang lupaypay na ngayon sa pagod.

Sensitibo ang pakiramdam at halos ilayo na niya si Kyungsoo nang bahagya itong humalik sa _ ulo _ niya sa ibaba at sumipsip panandali.

"_ Soo _ , _ tama na 'di ko na kaya, _" Hinang-hina na ang boses ni Jongin at kulang na lang ay mag-blackout siya sa pagod at sarap na nadarama.

"_ For good luck 'yan, 'by, para maaalala mo ako mamaya." _Bungisngis nito at nagtagis na ang mga panga ni Jongin. Naghahalo ang pawis nila sa katawan niya at pulang-pula na rin ang balat at leeg ni Kyungsoo. Puno ng marka ang hita't baywang nito.

"_ Ah putangina _," Anas ni Jongin at nahiga pa ang balot na balot na si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya. Pinaulanan nito ng halik ang mukha niya at parang tangang nakangiti lang si Jongin habang hinahaplos ang braso ng nobyo.

"Kyungsoo, kailangan ko ulit yata maligo?" Umiling lang ang kasintahan kay Jongin at matunog muli na humalik sa labi naman niya.

"Lilinisan na lang kita at pupunasan. Wala ka nang oras para maligo kaya magpahinga ka na muna riyan. Ano, ayos pa ba ang tuhod mo?"

Pang-aasar nito at wala nang lakas si Jongin para gumalaw. Hubad na hubad siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo at tunaw na rin siya sa pagtitig nito sa kanya. Mukhang pinuno rin nito ng marka ang dibdib at pipis niyang tiyan maging pati sa hita ay mayroon din.

"Shit, makakantiyawan ako mamaya sa may Charlie nito." 

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo at ngumisi. "E di mas maganda! Para mainggit sila kasi hindi mo na kailangang makisali sa pagpa-party nila sa HQ niyo kasi may _ baby _ kang willing tumulong sa'yo."

Umingit si Jongin, dinuduyan na ng antok ang sistema. "Kyungsoo naman! Wala na akong _ ilalabas _pa rito. Huwag mo akong akitin!"

Kinurot nito ang tungki ng ilong ni Jongin pagkatapos ay humalik doon. "Aba! Kasalanan ko bang maakit ka sa lahat ng mga sinasabi ko. Wala namang nakakaakit sa ginagawa ko?!"

Umingos siya at napapikit na. Mukhang maiidlip siya bago tumakbo mamaya. "Bakit ba! Ikaw e, kahit ano yatang gawin mo, huminga ka lang diyan sa tabi mapag-iinit mo na ako."

Lasing na yata si Jongin, langong-lango sa sarap na hatid ni Kyungsoo at ng munti nilang pakikipaglaro sa apoy kanina. Dahil totoo naman, lahat ng gawin ni Kyungsoo ay walang kawala si Jongin. Konting kibot lang ay magbabaga na siya.

Hawak siya ng nobyo sa mga palad nito at wala namang reklamo si Jongin. Patunay lang 'to kung gaano siya kabaliw at lokong-loko para sa pinakamamahal niya.

  


At napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo nang makitang mukha ngang napagod si Jongin sa ginawa nila.

Ikaw ba naman, labasan ng tatlong sunod na ulit, sino bang hindi manghihina? Kaya naman binalutan ni Kyungsoo ng kumot ang kasintahan at nanghingi ng kaunting extension kay Chanyeol para magkalakas si Jongin mamaya.

_ Alas dose dadating si Jongin diyan. Bawal magreklamo dahil 'di ko to patatakbuhin kapag hindi 'to nakabangon ngayon. _

At isang maikling_ hehehehe napasarap ba hehe joke onleh.. okay soo :--) _lang ang reply nito. Umikot ang mata niya dahil mukhang magkakayabangan na naman ang mga lalaki mamaya.

  


~

Wala pang kinse minutos ang nakalilipas ay agad ding nagising si Jongin sa pagkakahimbing. Dali-dali naman siyang pinunasan ng maligamgam na tubig ni Kyungsoo dahil baka mapasma raw siya kung maliligo siya agad.

"After na ng event niyo ka ulit maligo. Dito ka na lang ulit matulog. Mag-uuwian roommates ko sa kanila. Kaya mo bang tumakbo mamaya? Okay na ba tuhod mo?" 

Tumawa si Jongin habang nanginginig pa rin ang mga kalamnan at tinulungan na siya ni Kyungsoo sa pagbibihis. Para siyang batang hinang-hina, nanlalambot ang buo niyang katawan.

"Putangina," Hingal ni Jongin nang mapaupo siya sa kama dahil sa pagkislot ng mga daliri niya. "Matagal naman na namin 'tong ginagawa pero ngayon parang 'di ko kaya? Alam kong nakakaubos 'to ng lakas pero shit, 'by, hinigop mo talaga ng buong-buo 'yung lakas ko? 'Di ko alam baka matumba ako mamaya. Galing mo kasi eh."

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at panakaw na humalik sa mapupulang labi nito. "I love you, mahal ko. Salamat sa tulong mo, sana alam mong 'di kita inoobliga rito pero sarap mong magmahal at mag-alaga."

Malambing siyang nginitian ng baby niyang hiyang-hiya na ngayon kay Jongin. Wala na namang preno ang mga bibig niya. Patunay na lango man o hindi sa pagnanasa ang isipan ay baliw siya para kay Kyungsoo. 

"Eto ka na naman, Jongin. Sinabi ko na sa iyo na gusto ko 'to, okay? Gusto kong kailangan mo ako at willing akong tulungan ka saka ano ka, hindi na nga ako papayag na makita ka pa ng iba! Tingin mo papayag ako na magpatulong ka sa mga ka-brod mo? Asa sila."

Mukhang uusok na naman ang ilong nitong masungit niyang boyfriend na napaka-mapagmahal pagdating kay Jongin. "Wala naman po akong sinabi na magpapatulong ako sa iba. Ikaw naman, Soo, selos ka na agad. Galing mo magmahal, sarap mo magpakilig. I love you."

Huminga ito at sinipat kung maayos na ba si Jongin. "I love you too, Ni. Halika na, sasamahan na kita papunta. Panoorin ka na lang namin mamaya ni Baek. Mag-iingat ka, okay? Proud ako sa'yo."

Nagsalo pa sila sa malalambing na halik bago tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo na inaalalayan siya palakad ng Teresa. Mabuti na lang ay malapit ang dorm ng lalaki sa PUP kaya naman hindi na nila kailangan pa magmadali.

Hinatid siya ni Kyungsoo sa may tapat ng Charlie del Rosario building at doon din kinita ang kaibigan nitong si Baekhyun. Paulit-ulit ang nobyo sa mga bilin nito at napapangiti na lang si Jongin. 

Ilang saglit pa ay nawala na sa paningin niya si Kyungsoo at napairap si Jongin dahil mapanukso ang tingin ng mga brodie niya sa kanya lalo na si Chanyeol at Sehun.

"O anong problema niyo! Pagod ako saka inaantok, huwag niyo ako pinaglololoko." Yamot niyang sikmat at mukhang mas lalo lang siyang inasar ng mga kaibigan.

"O 'di ba, sabi sa'yo papayag 'yang si Kyungsoo na tulungan ka. Ano pre, tingin mo wala nang ititigas 'yan mamaya kapag tumakbo na tayo?!"

"Tangina mo, Sehun. Palibhasa wala kang katulong. Sa sobrang lambot baka matumba ako 'pag nagtakbuhan na."

Napuno ng kantiyawan sa HQ nila at tinipon na sila ilang saglit pa ng adviser nilang si Sir Junmyeon. 

"Ine-expect ko na magiging maayos 'to lahat. Huling takbo na ng mga seniors na si Chanyeol at Jongin. At please lang, maglinis kayo ng headquarters mamaya. Ang kakalat niyo!"

Nagtawanan sila at maya-maya pa ay naghanda na lahat. Hubo't hubad silang tatakbo ilang minuto na lang mula sa oras na iyon at mabuti na lang ay nakasuot sila ng itim na bonnet na tanging kita lamang ay mga mata dahil alam ni Jongin na pulang-pula na ang buong mukha niya.

Kitang-kita ang markang nakakalat mula sa dibdib ni Jongin, sa tiyan niya maging pati sa hita. Mukhang siniguro talaga ni Kyungsoo na hindi na siya pag-iinteresan pa ng mga tao.

"Sabi na, si Jongin ang nagkaroon ng pinakamasayang aksyon ngayong araw." 

"Putsa, binata na talaga brodie natin dati pahiya-hiya pa sa HQ pero ngayon iba na gumagawa ng mga bagay na 'to sa kanya."

Umirap lang si Jongin sa matabil na bibig ni Chanyeol. Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo, "Inggit lang kayo."

~

  


Nakaupo lang sa mga benches sa catwalk sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo kasama ang ilan pa nilang kaklase. Hindi naman sila nanonood ng pylon run dati hanggang sa nakilala nila ang matitipuno nilang kasintahan. 

"Busangot na naman 'yang mukha mo. Pagbigyan mo na jowa mo, huling takbo na nila 'yan. Bukas na bukas solo mo na si Jongin."

Umirap si Kyungsoo, wala naman siyang magawa kundi masanay na pinagpipiyestahan ng tao ang kasintahan niyang biyaya ng Diyos.

"Baka lang naman kasi hindi siya makatakbo ngayon."

Mukhang naintindihan naman ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya kaya humalakhak lang ito. "Ginalingan mo naman kasi masiyado, bes."

Naputol na ang usapan nila nang may magsigawan na, hudyat na simula na ng pylon run na isa sa mga _ highlights _ng foundation day.

Mga mga tumunog na tambol, naghihiyawan ang nga fratmen na siyang tumatakbo at halata na ang dismaya sa mata ng mga tao.

_ "Puro kikiam na naman. Suka na lang kailangan." _

_ "Kakain ka ng ganyang kikiam, siz? Salamat na lang." _

_ "Pero balita ko talaga may mga daks din na tatakbo lalo na 'yung morenong mukhang masarap. Sana single pa siya." _

Ilang ulit na umirap si Kyungsoo habang dinig na dinig ang pagtsi-tsismisan ng mga malalanding babae at lalaki na mukhang ang topic ay si Jongin.

"Mga hitad na 'to! Hindi na 'yon single mga gaga!"

Sinasaway siya ni Baekhyun habang hila-hila siya ng kaibigan papalapit sa kumpol ng mga hubad na lalaki. May mga bitbit pang rosas ang mga ito na mukhang iaabot sa mga natitipuhan ng mga lalaki.

Tahimik lang na nanonood si Kyungsoo, hindi pinapansin ang iba dahil nakatuon ang mata niya kay Jongin na halatang sentro ng mga titig ngayon. Napakaganda kasi ng katawan ng nobyo at kahit mata lang ang kita rito ay lutang na lutang ang kagwapuhan ni Jongin.

Pero natigil ang pagde-daydream ni Kyungsoo nang magtitili si Baekhyun sa harap niya.

"Bes! 'Yan palang tinatago ng _ jowakels _mo biyaya sa sangkatauhan."

Umismid siya sa kaibigang natural nang maharot. "Tangina ka, _ bakla _ ! May jowa ka na doon ka mamiyesta kay Chanyeol! _ Vaklang 'to _!"

Hindi naman ganoon katagal ang takbo, may mga kumuha ng litrato maging pati ng video ngunit nalusaw ang inis ni Kyungsoo nang matanaw siya ni Jongin at saglit na lumapit upang iabot ang isang rosas sa kanya.

Nakangiti ang mata nito at pula lang ng pisngi ang naisagot ni Kyungsoo. Maya-maya pa ay lumayo na rin sila nagkakagulo na ang paligid at panay ang pang-uusisa sa kanila ng mga kaklase.

_ "Ay taken mo na pala si Kuyang masarap, besh." _

Nagngising-aso si Kyungsoo sa blockmate niyang mukhang labanos na sa puti. "Oo akin 'yung _ masarap _ na 'yon, puwede pagnasaan pero ang _ akin ay akin _."

Umirap ang babae at napanguso na lang kay Kyungsoo. "Damot mo naman, siz. Tingin lang naman."

Umangat ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at hinila na si Baekhyun upang sa lagoon na dumaan para makapunta sa may library. "Una sa lahat, hindi tayo mag-_ siz _ at pangalawa kahit tumingin ka, hindi mo siya makukuha."

Ngumisi siya nang magngitngit ang babaeng _ labanos _ at bahagya pang kinabog ni Kyungsoo ang balakang nila ni Baekhyun.

Nagtawanan sila at napahalakhak. "Inggit lang sila."

  
  
  
  
  
  


** Epilogue **

  
  


Nakasimangot si Kyungsoo habang nag-i-scroll sa facebook, kalat na kalat ang agaw-pansing mga litrato ni Jongin at pinagta-tag pa ng mga ka-brods nito ang account ng nobyo.

"Baby tama na 'yan, ako naman ang pansinin mo rito." Ingit ni Jongin na siyang nakayakap sa likod niya ngayon. Solo nila ang dorm ni Kyungsoo dahil nagsiuwian sina Yixing at Minseok sa kani-kanilang bahay habang bukas naman balak ni Kyungsoo sumama sa bahay nila Jongin.

"Hay nako, Jongin, buti na lang huling takbo mo na kundi ay mapapaaway na talaga ako kapag pinagkaguluhan ka pa ng taong halos lumuwa na mga mata kakatingin sa'yo!"

Malambing lang na pagtawa ang sinagot ni Jongin at saka marahang inalis ang pagkakahawak niya sa telepono.

"Ang baby kong 'to, napaka-territorial naman talaga. Tumingin man sila huwag kang mag-alala, hindi naman nila ako maagaw sa'yo."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo pigil na pigil ang kilig na nadarama. Ihiniga siya ni Jongin at pasalampak na dumapa sa ibabaw niya. 

Ibinaon ng nobyo ang mukha sa paboritong posisyon nito sa kanyang leeg at saka dinampian ng halik ang pulso niya roon.

"Ang sarap mo magmahal, Soo. Baliw na nga yata ako. Mahal na mahal kita."

Halos maduling na si Kyungsoo sa ganda ng mata ni Jongin lalo na kapag nangungusap ng saya iyon sa kanya. Alam niyang dama nito ang malakas ngunit panatag na pintig ng kanyang dibdib, waring pinababatid na ganoon din ang sagot niya sa damdamin ng kasintahan.

Kahit seloso si Kyungsoo, malaki ang tiwala niya kay Jongin. Minsan lang talaga ay napakadamot niya ngunit masaya naman siyang ibahagi ang nobyo huwag nga lang sa ibang tao.

"Pero mas masarap kang magmahal, Jongin. At ang suwerte ko sa'yo. Mahal na mahal din kita."

Ganoon lang sila buong magdamag. Magyakap at kahit mainit ay ayaw humiwalay sa isa't isa. Ang dami pa nilang pagdadaanan 'pag naka-graduate na sila pero sigurado na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

  


Siguradong ito lang ang mamahalin niya. At wala na silang mahihiling pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Mainggit na silang lahat. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA. PASENSYA NA. SANA NAGUSTUHAN NIYO ANG KALAT NA TO WAHAHAHA. pakisuntok po ako @fullsunjihan.


End file.
